Reset
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: After A Fire Takes Everything, Kurama And His Family Find Themselves Roomed At Genkai's Temple. It Would Be A Mistake To Think It Would Be Easy!


_Title: RESET  
_ _Author: CanaanAlshea  
_ _Summary: After A Fire Takes Everything, Kurama And His Family Find Themselves Roomed At Genkai's Temple. It Would Be A Mistake To Think It Would Be Easy!  
_ _Pairing-Kurama/Hiei_

Kurama was the only one in the lab that night, surrounded by beakers and burners, chemicals that could kill if mixed together improperly. Very few students had keys to the labs, and Kurama was one of them; being a perfect student had its perks, after all. And while he was not doing schoolwork and certainly didn't need the extra credit, he'd found the idea of mixing and matching chemicals an intriguing hobby; unknown to the superindendant, he had also made himself a semi-portable greenhouse in the lower levels of abandoned classrooms. The plants there were not necessarily dangrous, but he was not quite ready to reveal them. To say there were kinks to work out was putting it lightly.

"Suichi!"

He sighed, taking off the protective lenses, mildly annoyed that the principal had decided to barge in at such an inopportune moment. "Yes?" he turned, smiling brightly and placing the beakers carefully away from the flames. "Mister Saraya," he greeted, "I'm surprised to see you here so late. Late night studies yourself?"

The greying man did not return the smile, "There's something you need to see."

Without waiting for a response, Saraya shifted uncomfortably and switched on the TV in the corner. It was an old-fashioned, black television, attatched to the corner ceiling by a movable metal arm. Feining patience, the human fox cocked his head, wondering what on earth was so vital. His eyebrow raised at the sight before him.

A house consumed by flames, surrounded by firemen and nosy neighbors. Faguely familiar neighbors.

"Oh my god..." he muttered, leaning closer. His heart dropped three stories when he saw the cherry blossoms, that old familiar tree, quickly collapsing to ash.

"Oh my god-!" he clutched the counter behind him, head swimming with fear and anger.

That was his home...

"My family-!"

"They got out, Suichi," Saraya said quietly, turning the volume up.

"-The cause of the fire is still unknown, although electrical shortages are the expected culprit. Miraculously, there were no injuries. The owners, Kazuya and Shiori Hatanaka along with their young son Kokoda managed to get out before the flames were too high. The oldest son has yet to be found and identified, but the family has reassured fire marshalls that he was definately not at home at the time," the screen changed, finally allowing Kurama to blink. He didn't care to hear updates on the weather.

"I...should go," he whispered, quickly shutting the flames off and pushing his supplies into a thick, plastic case, "I'm sorry, I'll be here early to clean up the-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it. You go on home," the principal winced at his poor choice of words. Thankfully, the studious young man took no notice of the little slip. "Thank you sir. I will repay the favor," quickly pulling on his jacket, pulling his hair from the collar, "I'll see you later."

Using his speed to his advantage, he was able to make it home in three minutes flat.

"Mother!" he called to the woman on the sidewalk. She turned, tears on her face and handkerchief clutched in one shaking hand.

"Suichi!" she gasped. The neighbors stepped aside for the young redhead, casting pitious looks toward him. He heard whispers of him not being at home, thank god he wasn't burned alive. He fell into his human mother's arms, calming himself just enough to calm the shaking of his limbs, "I'm so glad you're safe," he mumbled, kissing her temple, "Thank gods you got out..."

Kazuya and Kokoda stood stoically at the sidewalk, the older man pinching the bridge of his nose. The boy clutched a photo to his chest, somehow managing to grab the frame on his way out the door. Their faces were somewhat dirty, but they held no obvious physical injury.

"Kokoda?" Startled, his younger brother looked up, looking completely lost. "Suichi," he mumbled, eyes wide and glazed, "We thought...we didn't know if you were in the house...mom said she thought you were at school but..." In an uncharastic display of emotion, Kokoda plunged toward Kurama's chest, shaking and choking on his tears, "We thought...you died...I couldn't find you...!" "Shh," Kurama tried to soothe his brother, stroking his head softly, "It's ok. We're all ok. I'm so glad you got out, Kokoda." Nodding, the young teen tightened his grip. The firemen were walking back and forth from the truck to the pile of smoking cinders, shaking their heads in dismay and rubbing sweating foreheads. Kurama gave a nod of thanks to a haggard man with grey hair. He simply smiled and raised a hand in return. A human gesture; just doing my job.

"Is it safe...?" he asked softly. The man in yellow nodded, blowing his nose into a greying handkerchief, "Yeah. Got all the flames out...we're sorry we couldn't do more." "I'm just grateful my family is alright," Kurama bowed deeply, and recieved a smile, a rough handshake. "We'll be done here soon," he sighed, "Just some standard questions and paperwork. Sorry to keep you all so late but it's-"

"Procedure," Shiori whispered, wrapping her arm around her son's shoulder, "It's ok, sir, we understand."

It was surreal. Ignoring the many eyes, Kurama took his mother into his arms, holding close the woman who had raised him. Falling to his knees, he held her and his brother, who had begun to sob silently. He'd come so close to losing them...

"Suichi," Kazuya's hand fell lightly on his shoulder, and he looked up with wide, green eyes, "We were so worried..." At this last word, he choked. Clearing his throat, he looked away, rubbing his adam's apple and trying to remain composed. "Father," the fox said softly, "It's alright." Nodding, the man went over to the truck to sign the paperwork. 'Only humans' Kurama sighed mentally 'Would worry about formalities during such destruction.'

"Well," he sighed, "...have we decided what to do for the night?"

"Your father is going to find a payphone," Shiori sniffled, kneeling next to her son who was still holding young Kokoda against his side. He was still in shock. "Hopefully," the woman continued, "We can find a motel that we can afford. I'm afraid all we have is what's in the car...couple hundred dollars. Lucky us I forgot my wallet in the glovebox...?" she smiled sadly. It broke Kurama's heart.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry so much. If nothing else, you, father, and Kokoda can go stay with aunt Megumi..." He had not been allowed in his mother's sister's home for many years; due to a strange second sense, the woman never quite trusted her nephew...probably for excellent reasons, Kurama had surmised brilliantly.

"Where will you stay?" she gaped. Nonchalantly, Kurama shrugged, "I'll find someplace. Perhaps I can-"

"No," Kokoda shook his head vehemently, "We're supposed to be a family...we're supposed to be together, right?" He sounded absolutely terrified. 'Children shouldn't see such loss' Kurama nodded, "Very well. Give me an hour. I'll place a call."

After a reassuring hug, Kurama excused himself further down the sidewalk, cell phone tucked to his ear. Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair. Why them? Why his family? He could survive perfectly well but...they didn't deserve this. My god they were homeless.

"Kurama?! Jesus christ I've been trying to reach you for like a half hour," Kurama winced, holding the phone away from himself as Yusuke's voice came in quite clear, "What the fuck! Are ok?!"

"Fine, fine," he sighed, "We're all fine. However we've run into a little problem...I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Oh gods," a deep sigh interrupted Yusuke from his ascent up the stairs. Curious, he looked back to see Kurama several steps below him, looking like he was about to walk up to the devil himself. "What's the problem?"

"Yusuke...I can't do this. It's...inappropriate. It's ridiculous. I shouldn't be-"

"If you say one word about bothering us," Yusuke glared half heartedly, "I swear I'll push you down these stairs so fast you'll need a LifeAlert button. Now come on, I already filled the old lady in on what's going on. Your turn."

"..." Kurama blinked in response, clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Come on, fox, it's not like you haven't stayed here before."

"That was different," he countered quietly, "It was all of us, healing. Certainly not asking to use the temple as a hotel. And she's never even seen my family before, how can I ask that she take in four people with absolutely no warning."

"Blah blah blah," Yusuke stepped behind him, pushing his back like a child trying to rush a parent toward the circus, "You and your worries. Just go in there, tell her you want an answer to what I asked her this morning." Wincing, Kurama stopped at the temple gate, eyes lifting in silent prayer to the gods that this wouldn't be an entirely humiliating experience. 'Pride has no place here...this isn't just for you' he whispered mentally. And finally, taking a deep breath, he followed Yusuke in through the heavy gate.

Once seated, Kurama already found himself wanting to run again. The old woman appeared to be meditating, eyes closed and arms crossed before her. Silently, he made to leave immediately. Fuck it, he'd break some probation rules and retrieve money from makai to put the family in a hotel-

"Breathe, yoko," Genkai opened one eye, not looking happy but not particularly angry either, "I'm not going to blast you through the wall."

"Not...exactly what I worried about, but thank you," Kurama sat back down, legs tucked neatly under him, "Yusuke informed me that he's filled you in to my recent plight."

"Yup," she stretched her arms, looking at him square on now, "A fire, huh? Not really something I expected to happen to you. Have you sued the electrician yet?"

"Not necessary," he sighed, "It was not shoddy worksmanship." An awkward moment passed. 'Just spit it out!' he screamed at himself.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, uncertain if it was fear or pride holding the words in his chest, "I was wondering-"

"Yes."

"...Excuse me?"

She smirked, "You want to ask if you and your family can stay here. I answered. I've got more than enough rooms."

"Thank you," Kurama breathed, already feeling lighter. He bowed low in thanks, red hair falling over his shoulders, "I will be more than happy to reimburse you in short time."

"Like I need money," she muttered, "Just have your family here this evening. Everything will be set up by then."

(Kurama POV)

Nervously, I drove the medium truck, my family dozing in the back. Shiori leaned against her husband, young Kazuya lay on her lap. They were absolutely exhausted and I couldn't blame them. We had borrowed the truck from Shizuru, the only condition being that I didn't crash it; it sounded manageable enough, so I accepted. She and Kuwabarra had seemed embarassed at my gratitude, my offer of rental money. They'd refused almost angrily. "Who do you think we are, some kind of mobsters?" Kuwabarra had stuttered. I'd shrugged, feeling my face heat up and I winced at the recollection; what can I say, I was uncomfortable taking advantage of the kindness of others.

More and more I found my past career as a thief to be laughable. I used to steal things worth more than this vehical, and now I was practically grovelling and refusing to allow myself to go the speed limit, lest I crash the damn thing. Disgusting.

Shifting into park, I stopped at the bottom of the stairway, breathing deeply. I could smell dirt, pine, faint blood. It was welcoming.

I smiled when I saw the familiar figure leaning against a tree.

I opened the door quietly, shut it by pressing it so as not to wake my family.

"Hiei-" He grabbed my arm, ducking behind a tree to hug me, "Um...hi?"

"Stupid fox," he scolded quietly, "Why the heck didn't you contact me?" I looked down, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, "I was going to call you today," he whispered, "I don't have the mirror with me at the moment. It's...gone. Melted."

He exhaled shakily, "I go to your house and find the whole damn thing gone. Everyone, gone. I thought..."

"Me too," I whispered, "We're alright though. They all made it out. I was at school when it happened." I pulled away, holding his hands in mine, "I'm afraid we'll be here for a while - Genkai is allowing us use of the temple until a more permanent solution can be found."

"...Has your family *met* the old woman?" he tried to joke. I sighed, shaking my head. That was indeed a considerable worry.

"Suichi?" I peeked around the tree to see my mother opening the door, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Mother," I tried to smile as I stepped into view, "We're here. And look who's decided to meet us." Hiei stood next to me, "Hi Shiori," he said softly.

"Oh, Hiei," she tried to smile, "Hi. It's good to see you...even under such strange circumstances..." She stepped out, stretching and opening the backdoor, gently shaking her husband, "Darling. Wake up. We're here...and-" she suddenly looked up, wide eyed, "It's beautiful." My family woke slowly, all taking in the new scenery with equally shocked expressions.

My father nodded at us in greeting, nervously grabbing the temporary dufflebag from the backseat, "I take it this is the place...?"

"Yes," I nodded, "But please, wait here for a moment. I need to go inform Ms. Genkai that we have arrived and see if there are any specific intructions we should be following."

...

Genkai looked at me blankly, leaning against the outer wall of the temple, "Rooms are set up. The same ones you and the idiots stayed in to recover. You'll find everything as it was, minus the blood. Yukina's in the kitchen. Ask her if you need anything." I smiled softly as she turned and left; her blunt attitude was refreshing.

As if summoned by her name, the young ice maiden came running out of one of the rooms, bowing in greeting, "Kurama, you've arrived! I'm so sorry; I heard what happened. Please let me know if I can do anything to make you more comfortable." I returned the bow, "Thank you Yukina. We'll be subtle during our stay here."

"Oh nonsense!" she smiled, always bright, "You are most welcome. Now, please excuse me; I'm preparing a large dinner. It's a surprise so don't even think of stepping in here." Before I could say anything more, she vanished into the kitchen. I smiled, just a little bit; she was much faster than anyone gave her credit for. "Your sister," I sighed to Hiei, who stood a few feet behind me, "Is very interesting...moreso than you would think upon first meeting her."

"Hn," he snorted, "Wait until you piss her off and she's chasing you down the hall with a carrot. Just...don't do it." I smiled, wrapping my arm around his shoulders, "Are you going to be staying here aswell, love?"

"Of course," he grinned, "I can't wait to see how your family reacts to the old woman."

"...I fear that moment."

There was an uncomfortable silence as we sat under the willow tree. My parents were staring at the master of the temple, hoping to meet her while my brother slept. I couldn't necessarily think of anything to say so I just kept my mouth shut, toying with a leaf and pretending it was interesting.

"Ms. Genkai," my mother bowed respectfully, "You have our deepest gratitude for helping our family at this time of need. My son has told us such good things about you."

"Your son's a liar then," Genkai snorted, "I'm a horrible, vindictive old woman." From my hidden place behind them, I smacked my forehead; she was just determined to make this awkward. 'Old people...'

"What..." Kazuya was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"How much has Kurama told you about me?"

"Who?" mother tipped her head closer, certain she'd imagined the name.

"Kurama," Genkai said slowly, impatiently, "Your son. Has he told you anything about this place?"

My eyes were about to fall out of my head! I shook my head frantically, trying to tell her to shut her mouth. No they didn't know anything! Don't-!

"Oh. Well this is going to be more fun than I thought." Had I not been afraid of her, I would have knocked her out for her complete disregard for my secrets. Damn it if she made this into a game...

Walking by me, she punched my arm playfully, "Come on, fox. You're helping me with the plants. Those damn vines up the sides are going wild again."

...She was going to make this into a game...

"Of course," I smiled nervously, "Climbing plants can be a hassal."

"Especially when they're trying to eat me."

I heard my mother choke on her tea behind me. Oh GOD kill me...just kill me. "Mother," I tried to smile over my shoulder, "I'll be back shortly. Please be comfortable!"

She waved nervously.

"She's kidding," I mouthed, trying to look honest. Fortunately, after years of lying, I'd become quite good at it and she smiled back, leaning forward to look over insurance papers with my stepfather.

I wondered what my brother's reaction would be.

"Kokoda, get away from that!"

My brother looked up, wide eyed, but followed my instruction, "Hey gardner," he smiled cheekily, "You got some major weeding to do over here. I swear I saw this thing move. Ha! Pretty weird huh?"

"Yes," I laughed, "Weird. Where has Yukina gone?"

He looked over his shoulder where Hiei and Yukina looked out the kitchen window, each with a smile. Hiei's a bit more threatening.

'Say nothing' I sent him a mental note. He simply shrugged, toasted me with his teacup.

"Are they...you know..." He made a gesture with his hands, fingers joined together to mime kissing. I let out a snorting laugh, "I certainly hope not...they're siblings." "Oh...oh! God. Gross. I'm gross," my brother dramatically covered his eyes, "Sorry won't happen again." Grinning, I patted his shoulder, "It's alright. Just don't let Hiei know what you were thinking. He's protective of her. Why don't you go in and see if you can scrounge up something to snack on; you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Ok," he kicked a stone, "But...Hiei makes me nervous."

"Just ask him if he thinks Yukina's pretty," I whispered, "He'll leave."

...

A few minutes later, the blinds were drawn and Hiei was standing next to me, staring blankly at the mess I was trying to find out how to fix. I glared at a vine trying to wrap itself around my ankle; it retreated immediately.

"Why in gods name didn't they call me earlier?" I groaned, "Really, how long did they think they could get away with ignoring this mess?" He shrugged, stomping on a leaf that writhed in pain and retreated into the ground, "Dunno. But Genkai seems to insist that you take care of it. Better than her charging a ridiculous amount of money, right?"

"Sure. Ah ah! Back." The leaves wilted. I nodded, satisfied for the moment.

"I can't kill this plant," I sighed, "It simply needs to be...relocated."

"...Seriously."

"It has no ill intention!" I frowned at the skeptical look he was giving me.

"Suichi!"

I started, sending me ki into the plant to keep it calm. "Yes father?" "My son said something about you freaking out over a plant? Seems to think it's poisonous. I know you're the gardener of the family but I was wondering if you'd like some help."

"No, not at all," the plant behind me twitched, twisting into angry knots at being interrupted, "It's simply thorny. I didn't want him to fall in..." 'Nice Kurama. That doesn't make you sound like the paranoid botanist they already think you are...'

"Oh, Hiei, Shiori told me you'd stopped by for a visit. Are you friends with Ms. Genkai aswell?" Hiei smirked, showing the tip of a sharp fang, "I suppose you could put it like that..." My father nodded, not quite understanding the joke. Not that I could blame him; we were being purposefully vague. I sent my lover a warning glance and recieved a look that screamed 'calm down I haven't done anything yet'. Sarcastic little-

"Hiei, Suichi, lunch is ready!" I smiled and nodded acknowledgement to my mother, who was leaning out the window to holler into the garden. Yukina poked her head out aswell, "Hurry before the soup freezes over!" She giggled at the joke and mother, bless her heart, laughed with her.

"Inari help me," I mumbled. My lover's hand slipped into mine, and after double checking to make sure there were no wandering eyes, he kissed my palm, "Don't worry. Maybe your family will just think we're weird, like your mother does with me. ...She doesn't know I'm a demon does she?"

"Not in the literal sense."

"Ha, very original joke fox."

"Hiei, do you know Ms. Genkai and Ms. Yukina aswell?" my mother asked innocently, looking between the three of us. "Yes," he nodded, accepting the cup of tea with a nod of thanks to Yukina, "We've known Genkai for a long time, and Yukina is my sister."

"...Really?" Kokoda wrinkled his brow, "You guys don't look anything alike."

"Different fathers," Yukina said, "But we came from the same mother. Never would I have guessed that my brother was a fire de-"

"Yukina!" I spoke too loudly, "Please, may I have a word with you in the kitchen? I recall you had a question about a recipe and I believe now would be a perfect time."

"Of course," the ice maiden smiled, "And maybe you can help me with some of the healing salve as well. With all the injuries Kazuma manages to get we run out fast. My healing power can only go so far." Hiei coughed and my stepfather looked up.

"Oh. You're a doctor?"

"I have a gift for healing," Yukina's soft voice was making me unusually uneasy, "All ice maidens are born with this."

"Yukina, kitchen, please?" I tugged her behind the screen before she could protest.

"Oh Kurama," she said innocently, "Your family is lovely!"

"Thank you," I peeked through the screen; Hiei was keeping them occupied with a barrage of difficult questions. He was very good at that. "Yukina, I have to ask you a favor."

"Oh?" she pulled out a recipe book, flipping to a bookmarked page, "This is the recipe I was asking about. Can I replace the-"

"My family doesn't know anything about demons!"

I blurted it out in a harsh whisper and she looked at me like I told her all my fingers had fallen off and started talking to people. "Wha...what?" she laughed softly, "I don't understand." I sighed, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my palms, "I haven't told them I'm a demon...mainly because I would sound crazy. As far as humans are concerned, demons are made up, complete fiction found only in books and imaginations."

"...They've never seen us?"

"No!" I quickly lowered my voice, "And I would very much like to keep it that way. I am not trying to be rude, my family adores you, but please...just don't mention anything of demonic reference."

Ruby eyes widened, "You want me to...lie?"

"If you don't, we're all going to look like lunatics and my step father could very well call the police. Please, Yukina...just follow Hiei and myself's behaviour. It's not difficult, I promise."

"Ohhh," she sighed but smiled, "Very well. But if I say something I shouldn't give me a signal...like this," she tapped her forehead with her thumb. I nodded and returned the gesture, "Thank you Yukina. I'll make it up to you."

"No problem. But, if they've never seen us...won't they ask questions about my hair?"

I laughed, "Trust me. Much stranger hairstyles exist in Ningenkai. Have you ever seen a deathhawk?"

"Yo Kurama, we got trouble!"

I started awake, rushing to the door and tripping over Hiei in the process.

"...I am going to kill that oaf!" he snarled, throwing the sheets over his head.

I jumped through the window into the front yard, colliding with Kuwabarra and smashing my hand over his mouth, "Please be quiet," I hissed, "My family is here, remember?"

"Oh, right," he mumbled through my palm, looking up in thought, "Urameshi mentioned that...sorry about the house, man."

"Insurance will take care of it," I sighed, taking my hand away from his face, "Sorry to be so rough. So, what's bothering you."

Immediately, the hairs on my arms and head stood up, energy crackling all around us.

"That," Kazuma pointed at the flashing lights toward the trees, "Is the problem."

Hiei snorted, tugging his cloak on as he slid the window shut quietly, "Can't we get any peace in this damn place? I swear, you babbling idiot..."

"Oh you wanna start something, short stack?!" Hiei's hand twitched toward his sword and I stilled him with a glare, "Not. Now. Shut the hell up, both of you." ...The strain was getting to me. The 'I can't believe it's not butter!' look coming from them just screamed that I was scaring them...

"Sssooo," Yusuke hissed through his teeth, "I can see you guys are doing well. Now can we go and kill the bad guys before you guys kill eachother? Please?"

A vine, sharpened around all edges, wound itself around my arm, "Let's get this over with." My hair lengthened and bled clean of color.

Hiei and I were off, leaving our human teammates with confused stares. I smirked; they must have forgotten I could transform at will.

But I had to stretch my demonic legs every so often...

The demons were not particularly strong or clever...but they were high in number, small, fast. That in itself made it challenging for just the four of us. Frustration was evident in Yusuke's cursing, Hiei's reckless shots of fireballs to turn the things to cinders.

Getting tired myself, I contemplated turning into my kitsune form; it was faster, and I could crush the little fairy-like bastards between my jaws easier than I could slash them with vines.

"Don't kill me!" was the only warning my companions got before my limbs shifted, six tails whipping behind me. It was refreshing to feel the tiny bones crunch in my jaws, to finally be quick again. "Kurama-" was the only warning I got before I felt the small, sharp teeth in my back. Snarling, I whipped it away with my tail, snapping it in half like the others.

Hiei was setting them on fire, tiny beings falling into piles of ash. Yusuke shot at them in small bursts, and Kuwabarra went slashing. It truely was interesting to watch them. They were all so different, but in synch.

In short time, we took care of most of the vermin, feeling more and more like exterminators than detectives. "These things-gah-are more annoying than dangerous!" Kuwabarra had decided to use his 'Spirit Fly Swatter' as he'd so interestingly dubbed it, and it was working better than I'd bother to admit.

"Ha! Piece of cake!" Yusuke panted, grinning and wiping sweat from his face, "Great job, boys. Let's say we celebrate with-"

"What the hell was that?"

The fur on my back stood up; I could smell my parents coming through the clearing. If they saw this...! 'Hiei, my family-!' was the only warning I was able to give before my father's arm shot through the bushes, clearing a space.

"Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Hiei, what the hell-oh my god get back!"

He pushed my mother behind him, pulling his son closer by the arm. His eyes were locked on me, wide and frightened at seeing a supposed 'wild animal' in the clearing.

"Oh shit..." my redheaded companion muttered.

"...What are those?" Oh god, the child was here too...and his eyes were locked on tiny corpses. No. No, this was not supposed to happen-!

I had worried so much about Genkai and Yukina spilling it and here I was, a fox with multiple tails staring them down.

'Hiei' I whispered through the link 'What should I do?'

He sighed, sheathing his sword and staring down at me, "Tell them, fox. Now is an opportune time; explain it all at once."

"Hiei are you insane?" my mother cried, "You can't talk to-" Her mouth dropped open, "Oh my god..."

I cringed as I forced my transformation, feeling my limbs elongate and my fur being replaced with skin. Distantly, I found myself grateful that I would always be wearing my old outfit when I shifted back into human force. No need to scar them further with family nudity.

"Suichi..." Kokoda gaped, "What...what's happening?"

"I have something to tell you..."

"If I hadn't just witnessed it," my father whispered, holding his head in his hands, "I would think you were all insane."

My family sat across the table from us, my teammates and myself on the other side. Hiei's hand was in mine, squeezing it when he felt the rise in my anxiety levels.

"So...all this time...?" my mother murmered, "Are you still...Suichi?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Only the body is human...I am the same as I've always been."

"It's funny," she laughed nervously, holding her throat and looking at me like I was going to disappear, "But...it makes sense. You always were such a strange child..." I blushed and she reached over to grab my unoccupied hand, "And now I know I'm not insane, after seeing Hiei moving so quickly...and the man with white hair...was you wasn't it?"

I swallowed dryly, "You saw me..."

"Yes," she whispered, stroking my palms, "Once. Last winter. I was coming home and I thought I saw a tall man in white robes moving across the window...I almost called the police but I decided to check on you first and...there you were, perfectly normal and reading at your desk. I thought I must have imagined that white haired man...but here you are." She looked down, touching the tips of my claws.

"This is too weird," my brother sighed, "You have a TAIL, what is that?! God like you weren't weird enough before!" I laughed, glad he was able to try and bring humor into the situation.

"So, if you're demons," Kazuya rested his chin in his palms, looking completely exhausted, "Tell me this; why haven't you tried to eat us?"

"OH for gods sake," Hiei fell backwards, arms splayed, "Why do they always think we eat humans? God, it's disgusting," he sat up, "I eat the same kind of meat you do. So does Kurama. Yukina's a vegetarian. We do not. Eat. Humans. Ok, human?"

Yukina giggled from behind us.

"So...are you really a doctor?" my mother tilted her head to look at her.

"Healer, as I'd said," yukina chirped, beaming, "I can show you if you and your family are alright with it?"

"I...suppose so," my father said, leaning forward in interest. Yukina took my arm in her cold hands, placing her fingertips just above the deep cut I had gotten during the fight. The humans gasped as it closed immediately.

"Oh my god," Shiori laughed, "That was amazing! Can you all do that?"

"No," Hiei smiled, "Yukina can heal immediately, Kurama uses plants. I have considerably faster healing abilities than most humans, as all demons do."

Kazuya leaned closer, looking into my eyes and reaching slowly forward, "Um...it's real...completely. not a trick?"

"No trick," he laughed nervously as I swiveled my ears in his direction. At his questioning glance I tipped my head, now being a head and a half taller than him. My mother leaned forward aswell and I blushed feeling human hands on my ears.

"Like a cat," mother laughed airily, "So soft!"

"Everyone touches his ears," Yukina smiled, petting the tip of my tail playfully, "But I wouldn't compare him to a cat again...foxes are very sensitive about that." She winked at me and I shrugged, no matter how true that was...

"Kurama, we are so sorry-" Yusuke and Kuwabarra came barreling into the room, door slamming open.

"DAMMIT, IF YOU BREAK MY DOORS, YOU'RE BUILDING NEW ONES" came Genkai's voice from another room. Oh the poor woman...she was so angry. I made a note to make a new tea leaf for her, as thanks for our troubles.

"Woah...Yoko?" Yusuke gulped, "Oh man, we blew this one way out of the water didn't we?"

I smiled, waving my hand in a so-so-gesture.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kuwabarra slapped his forehead, "Please don't put poison ivy in the socks again!"

My mother clapped a hand over her mouth, and my brother cackled. "I won't," I sighed, "This time."

"YEEEEAH," my detective friend pumped a fist victoriously, "Dodged the Kurama-bullet that time, didn't we? Whoo man I was freakin' out!"

"Suichi," I looked over to my mother, who was looking highly amused, "Don't tell me you use these powers for pranks."

"PRANKS?!" Kazuma bellowed, "He almost fed us to a carnivorous venus fly trap!"

Yusuke piped up, "And don't forget the sneezing-pollen-flowers."

"And the tickling vines he used as wake up calls..." At this, all eyes turned toward him and he blushed darkly, "What? It's not like you guys don't know we're...y'know..."

"Banging like rabbits?" yusuke sniggered.

"Loud as hell?" my brother groaned.

I turned three shades darker than my lover, "Wha-excuse me?!"

My mother looked away, and my father suddenly decided to rewind his watch.

"Oh god..." I banged my forehead onto the table, "that's it. No secrets. I am an open book."

"And don't forget," Genkai's voice came through the walls, "You still owe me that beautiful garden, foxman!"

My friends clapped their hands over their mouths, giggling. Hiei patted my shoulder sympathetically, "That's what you get for revealing your talents to women."

"Speaking of garden," mother smiled, charming and mischevious, "Perhaps...you could give me another one when the house is complete?"

"Of course mother. Would you like carniverous plants aswell."

"Only," my father pointed at me, "If they eat the bill collectors."

Laughing, I fell into my mother's arms, holding my brother against my side. I had truely been blessed with a unique family. Hiei met my eyes and winked.

...And an even more unique lover.


End file.
